The Concealed Revealed
by ladida123
Summary: He thought what she didn't know couldn't hurt her. Boy was Draco wrong.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys. :) First time writing a fanfic in general but hopefully you'll still enjoy it! Constructive criticism is always welcome but please don't be too harsh. Ha. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling.

Wiping the side of her mouth with the end of her fingers, Hermione let out a small cry. Slumping down onto the bathroom floor, she put her head in her hands and tried to figure out for the umpteenth time that week what was happening to her.

She was far from stupid and the symptoms were clear but it simply couldn't be. She would have had to…and she didn't. So how?

Massaging her temples slowly, Hermione decided she would have to eventually see Madame Pomfrey and confirm what was happening to her. With a thread of hope in her mind, Hermione raised her head and looked at the bathroom tiles in front of her. Maybe she would go and Madame Pomfrey would diagnose her with some other magical malady and everything would somehow fall into place. That could be the only explanation after all because she didn't…

"Okay, okay. Just calm down." Hermione licked her lips and regretted it immediately when she tasted the sourness of her vomit. Standing up slowly, she shook off the restless feeling in her arms and legs and took a deep breath. She would just go downstairs to the Great Hall, eat breakfast, go to classes, then visit Madame Pomfrey during lunch hour. And then…and then….

Well, one step at a time. A delicious Hogwarts breakfast first. Toast, pancakes, muffins, waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon.

Scrunching up her face at the thought, Hermione headed towards the wash basin again.

*

Picking at his bacon, Draco ignored the spectacle that was Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass practically kissing on top of his lap. Sighing heavily, he moved towards the left, only to trigger Pansy Parkinson's imagination. She beamed at the contact and Draco let out a sharp breath and began to glare at his bacon strips with intense concentration.

If I don't look at her, she'll go away. If I don't look at her, she'll go away. Chanting the mantra over and over in his head, Draco mashed his bacon into little bits until he felt Pansy's eyes look away with resignation.

As his shoulders relaxed, Draco moistened his lips with a sip of water and tried not to look over at the Gryffindor table. He knew what sight was awaiting him if he looked up. Granger laughing at something Potter would say, showing her cute dainty teeth. Weasley looking around confused for about eight seconds before realizing what the punch of the joke was. The usual.

He had no trouble looking up two months ago, even though it was only to show his disdain for the Golden Trio, but now it was different. While he could have easily mustered false hatred in his expression for Granger back then, he could only look away in shame when he saw her now. He had made eye contact with her a couple of times since _The Incident_ in class or during meals but while he looked at her with repressed guilt, she only looked back at him with quick puzzled glances.

Unable to help himself, Draco's eyes moved upwards to the Gryffindor table. He prepared himself to see Granger's infectious smile but knit his eyebrows in concern when he saw an empty space besides Potter.

Looking at his watch, he saw the snake tail slithering to ten minutes till eight. Had she come and gone then? The side of his mouth turning upwards slightly, Draco guessed she probably went to the library to grab a book or do some last minute studying. Typical Granger. However, as the image of her sitting down in a comfy armchair in the library crossed Draco's mind, his small smile quickly turned into a frown.

The library. Where she had been trying to reach a book on one of the top shelves. Where the image of her skirt slowly inching its away upwards and long smooth legs had made Draco relive all his boyish fantasies in his mind within minutes. Where he had taken advantage of the silence in the back of the library.

Blurred visions of her protesting profusely and mentioning Weasley several times and him quieting her with fevered kisses and strokes came back to Draco at light speed and he threw his fork down on his plate in aggravation.

His breaths coming in short pants, Draco's eyes blurred in anger and he realized his neighboring housemates had stopped what they were doing and were instead staring at him. Looking sideways at his friends, Draco moistened his lips and tried to calm his trembling hands.

Just pick up your fork and eat, Draco told himself. They'll look away once you start eating again. They'll think you're a circus freak but they'll still look away nevertheless. Moving his hand forward to pick up his fork again, Draco sighed in resignation and shook his head.

Getting up from the bench, he picked up his books and started to make his way out of the dining hall.

If only he could _Obliviate_ his own memory as easily as he had Granger's.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Very much appreciated. The more reviews, the quicker I want to post. (Cough, cough). Lol. Enjoy!

Drumming her fingers on the cot she was sitting on, Hermione looked for a sign of Madame Pomfrey. Seeing nothing, she took a deep breath and stretched her neck sideways to release some tension that had formed. She was tired and hungry and confused and Madame Pomfrey was taking her sweet time in the back of the infirmary doing Merlin knew what. Then again, she had tested Hermione for several things after Hermione had related some of her symptoms. The results would take a while after all.

As her stomach growled to announce its eagerness to eat once again, a stern Madame Pomfrey walked up to Hermione with a chart.

Hermione leapt to her feet and prayed to all that was holy that she was wrong all along and it was some uncommon illness that she was facing. Instead of the hopeful feeling that should have followed with that thought, Hermione's stomach felt queasy and she could sense an ill foreboding feeling in the pit. It became worse when Madame Pomfrey simply stood in front of Hermione with an odd cross between a grimace and frown.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione asked, her throat tightening as the words came out.

Pursing her lips, Madame Pomfrey curtly nodded in response. "Well, Miss Granger, I cannot believe I am saying this but…" Sighing with obvious disappointment, Madame Pomfrey continued her lingering sentence with a small shake of her head. "But…I'm afraid…I'm afraid you're with child."

Closing her eyes in contemplation, Hermione took a deep breath. "With child?"

"Pregnant Miss Granger."

"I know what with child means!" Hermione snapped, opening her eyes in exasperation. When Madame Pomfrey's expression became more stern, Hermione sighed quietly and looked down apologetically, closing her eyes once again in contemplation.

She had prepared herself for this. She had been suspicious for the last week after all. She had missed her period, she was throwing up left and right, and she had had to stop wearing a bra because she could no longer take the soreness of her breasts.

Hermione had tried to figure out how this could have happened but all to no avail. She was a virgin after all and it was true she had plenty of dreams about the boys who surrounded her but that by no means meant she had actually done anything with them to become pregnant. Wait…maybe one of Professor Trelawney's harebrained little devices to capture dreams had somehow escaped from Ginny's room, slipped into her bag, and landed in her bedroom. Maybe through those dreams, someone's seed was implanted into her even though she had only been dreaming about it…The Dream Oracle had something to say about this. Or perhaps…

Madame Pomfrey cleared her throat and Hermione was brought back to reality. Quickly opening her eyes, she looked up at Madame Pomfrey searching for an explanation.

Moistening her lips, Hermione touched her collar involuntarily. "But Madame Pomfrey…you see, I haven't exactly…" she started with a blush forming at the center of her cheeks.

"You haven't what?"

Hermione looked back in embarrassment and shrugged uneasily. How fun it was to discuss the nonexistence of her sex life with this woman. Bringing her voice to a whisper, she looked down. "You know…I haven't….I haven't had sexual intercourse."

"Miss Granger, don't be silly," Madame Pomfrey said, her own expression mirroring Hermione's. She had never had to deal with such a situation in all her time at Hogwarts before. "I just tested you. You can't lie to me, you know, not right after I examined you. No matter how much you want people to believe you've done nothing of this sort."

Perplexed, Hermione shook her head. "No, I'm not lying." Her voice becoming more determined, she looked into Madame Pomfrey's eyes. "I never did anything. Wouldn't I know if I did anything? I wouldn't lie about this. What else is there to hide? I'm pregnant already!"

Madame Pomfrey knitted her eyebrows in response and stared at Hermione for a long moment, as if waiting for her to concede and admit that she was lying after all. When Hermione did not budge, Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "That can't…" Taking a deep breath, she tried again. "You must have…" Stopping once again, she looked at the parchment in front of her. "Just sit down Miss Granger. A talk with Professor Dumbledore is necessary at the moment."

*

"When the Glumbumble secretes its fluid, what temperament is it responsible for in a potion?**" Professor Slughorn asked his class, looking around for any brave student to raise their hand.

When no one volunteered, he walked towards a pensive, almost brooding Draco. "Well, what temperament would it be then?"

Draco heard nothing as he was too busy wondering where Hermione was. Granger missing class? When was the last time that happened?

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Hm?" Draco responded, with his attention on this morning. She wasn't at breakfast either.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Slughorn half shrieked, his jolly demeanor disappearing in frustration.

"What?" Draco replied, annoyed at the interruption. Seeing the source, he cleared his throat and apologized quickly. "Sorry Professor. Could you repeat the question?"

"I could but I don't think I will Mr. Malfoy. Maybe you should pay more attention next time though? Five points from Slytherin." Professor Slughorn said smugly, turning around to find another student.

Slumping back down, Draco avoided the looks of the other Slytherins. Instead, he sneaked a look at Potter and Weasley. To his surprise, the two also looked confused as to Hermione's whereabouts. Weasley had no partner and looked every now and then at the door in the hope that Granger would pop in and rescue him when it came time to start with the potion making. However, as the seconds ticked by, he could see the beads of sweat increasing on Weasley's brow.

Looking back at his own notebook, Draco pushed his hair back. He didn't understand why he was so worried. Alright fine. He had made a mistake….okay so mistake was an understatement. A colossal error with no regards whatsoever for the consequences was more accurate. He was a disgrace. What sick twisted mind would want to have a girl that way? It was such a repulsive sordid deed. It was…it was so Slytherin. It was below Slytherin.

He should be severely punished for his lapse in judgment. In fact, he was worthy of being thrown off his prized broomstick over and over again by Granger herself until his face was unrecognizable.

I shouldn't even face her ever again, Draco thought, suddenly feeling nauseous. I should just run to the Forbidden Forest myself and let the Whomping Willow have its way with me.

Closing his eyes to overcome the unsettling feeling in his stomach, Draco let out a quiet sigh. He should just forget about it. It was done. It had happened and that was that. He had done it in a lustful moment, albeit strong lustful moment, but it was over. It was best to forget it. She would never know what had happened and he would never tell. In fact, as far as he could remember in his hazy thoughts, it wasn't even completely a brutal affair.

At some point, he remembered her actually responding a bit. Well no. She hadn't responded much. If he had felt her tongue at any point, it was because she was trying to scream obscenities at him. But wait no, after he had entered her, she had stopped trying to push him off. Perhaps she found some pleasure in his arms?

No Draco, she had probably given up at that point.

Clenching his jaw, he told himself again he should make a strong effort to forget it. It's not as though he loved her or anything. It was a physical attraction really. Those little habits that she had. Biting her lip in nervousness or the right side of her mouth turning up when she was amused. That modest blush that went down from her ears to her cheeks to her neck to her chest. It was nothing more.

Well it had helped that he had found her extremely brave after the Order had defeated Voldemort last year. And charming how her status after the War had not affected her in the least. And plus, that know-it-all annoying trait had matured into a quiet intelligence which was quite endearing. But once again, it wasn't love. That was a whole different issue. Malfoys loved for sure. But Mud--…muggles? It was still very much out of the question.

It just didn't happen.

** According to HPL: Encyclopedia of Potions, a fluid secreted by the Glumbumble causes melancholy, and is used as an antidote for the effects of eating Alihotsy leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am extremely sorry for the lack of updates but while I was writing this story, I came across one that I was reading that sounded a lot like what I had in mind and so I decided to stop. However, I have decided to continue with a somewhat different route in mind and hopefully, it'll turn out well. Thank you for the previous reviews. They're greatly appreciated and of course, more reviews and suggestions are always more than welcome. :) **

Glancing up at the Headmaster and Madame Pomfrey, Hermione bit her lip until she could almost taste blood. Their heated feverish whispers were doing nothing to calm her down and she felt like running away from the infirmary out into the hallways. If the usually understanding Dumbledore was behaving like this, she could only imagine what would happen if she stepped out and word got out of this…this predicament.

Every student in Hogwarts would be laughing at her and mocking her day and night. As if there wasn't enough for them to mock her for. There were enough reasons why they didn't like her. She was to them a know-it-all, a prude, a bookworm, a bushy-haired freak, and of course the Slytherins term of affection for her, a lowlife Mudblood. Despite the fact that Voldemort had been defeated last year, the Slytherins saw no reason to cut down on their crude name calling. It was a different thing that they no longer said it to her face but still. It was hardly fun in any case.

And now she was going to give them more reason to laugh at her. The Virgin Mudblood from the Golden Trio had gotten herself pregnant and she didn't even have any idea how. That fact alone would cause her to be the butt of hundreds of jokes. And then the unfortunate mystery of who the father was. Was there a father? Well of course there had to be a father. She was a human after all. Despite her horrid appearance, she wasn't cut out for asexual reproduction either.

But then again…she could abort the child, Hermione thought with a glimmer of hope lighting her eyes. He or she was so young, they wouldn't even…The thought hadn't even been completed and Hermione shuddered at the thought of killing an innocent life. She was no murderer. Pain or no pain, there was still life growing inside her at the very moment.

Rubbing her temples, Hermione realized she had to think of something else before her brain exploded in panic and uncertainty. School…classes…Ron…Harry…Ginny. Her parents for heaven's sake! Their reaction. To Hermione's pregnancy. To the baby. The baby who had no known father to her knowledge.

Standing up, Hermione took several deep breaths and looked around frantically for something to help her calm down. Her palms were disgustingly sweaty and her neck was starting to twitch uncontrollably. She needed something. She needed some new information. She couldn't take this anymore. She needed answers. She needed some solution to this disgusting mess. She needed…she needed. Looking around, Hermione ran to the sink and put her hands underneath the faucet and gulped a cool drink of water. After taking another one, she splashed some water on her face and took another deep breath, letting the chilled drops make their way down her burning face.

Breathe Hermione, breathe, she said to herself as the cool water had forced her to think sensibly of what was happening around her. As she was recovering from her anxiety attack, she saw Professor Dumbledore making his way slowly to her, without Madame Pomfrey in tow.

Using her sleeves to wipe her face quickly, Hermione bit her lip in anticipation. She tried to look into Professor Dumbledore's face to see his reaction but ended up looking down in shame. She was the Head Girl, the epitome of intelligence and responsibility, and while this was not her fault, it was just so….mortifying.

Hermione saw Dumbledore's robes billowing directly in front of her but he said nothing for a few seconds. Finally he cleared his throat, forcing Hermione to look up at him. With a small smile, he motioned for her to sit down on a nearby cot. As she did, Dumbledore's smile became warmer.

"Miss Granger, I have no doubts that you are telling the truth," he started. "I assure you that I myself am not judging you, and if it helps, neither is Madame Pomfrey. You are a brilliant young lady with an extremely bright future and I know that if it had been up to you, you would have made these decisions carefully." Pausing briefly, he cleared his throat again, trying to choose his words carefully. "Seeing as it wasn't up to you…I….Miss Granger, this hasn't ever happened before in the history of Hogwarts and we will try to get to the bottom of this. However, until then, we have to make some decisions and act promptly." Softening his tone even more, Dumbledore asked the question that was haunting Hermione for the past three hours. "Do you or do you not want this child Miss Granger?"

Looking up at Dumbledore, Hermione tried to moisten her lips with her tongue, but realized it was to no avail as her tongue was parched much the same. With her voice cracking in an almost painful manner, she looked into his eyes and shook her head slowly. "I don't know Professor."

*

Class was finally over but Draco was still lost in his own troubling thoughts. He hadn't even realized that everyone had begun to pack up their stuff when Blaise poked his arm with a quill.

"Hey, class is done with. Get up," Blaise said in a jovial tone.

"Huh? Oh," Draco replied, looking around him. He sighed and closed his notebook while reaching for his bag.

Staring at him quizzically, Blaise sat down on a stool next to Draco. "When will you finally come out and explain what the fuck is wrong with you? You've been sulking around forever like a four year old boy who's lost his dog. You don't taunt anyone, you've lost interest in Quidditch, and hell I've been going out with Greengrass for about two weeks and not once have you asked about my latest progress with her. You're practically lifeless. I don't even feel like I have a best mate anymore."

Closing his ink pot, Draco gave a half smile. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"You've been saying that for more than two months," Blaise replied, rolling his eyes in aggravation. "And I've tried to give you your space and shit but how much space do you need man?"

Looking up at Blaise, Draco pursed his lips. He was about to tell him to sod off but saw that Blaise actually looked upset.

Blaise was right. Two and a half months were enough. What was the point of thinking about Granger anymore? He made a mistake, Granger had no idea, no one else had any idea, and it was over. He couldn't stop living his own life. He just had to avoid looking at Granger, thinking about Granger, and walk away from any conversation about Granger. That's all there was to it.

With a resolute smile, Draco stood up. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he looked at Blaise, curling his smile to his signature smirk. "So how is she?"

Puzzled, Blaise shrugged. "How's who?"

"Greengrass. Get into her knickers yet?"

Beaming, Blaise slapped Draco on the back. "I feel like I should be offended on her behalf but what the hell! Six times in two days!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for your kind reviews. :) I apologize if you think it's a bit slow but I don't want to rush it and make it seem unlikely to happen. Thanks once again! And please continue to review!

"I understand Miss Granger that this is difficult for you but we have a shortage of time if you choose to abort the child," Dumbledore continued, looking at an extremely perplexed Hermione. "If that isn the case, I want you to go to St. Mungo's Hospital as soon as possible before word of this gets out so no one knows anything and your reputation is salvaged with ease. Poppy has made me aware that you are a little short of two months. Keeping that in mind, the next few weeks are crucial. You have some time before you start showing and you have some time to decide whether you want an abortion or not." When Hermione made no move to say anything, Dumbledore sighed and said his next words in a softer tone. "I want you to understand something though Miss Granger. Once the baby is aborted, we'll have no way of finding out anything."

Hearing this, Hermione knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "You mean…finding out…who's baby this is?"

Dumbledore nodded slowly in a grave manner, adding quietly, "Or how this all happened."

Hermione shook her head and let out a small bark of astonished laughter. "You mean to say that I have to keep this…this illegitimate…_child_….inside of me and actually give birth to it and raise it if I want to find out who the father is and how he impregnated me?" When Dumbledore made no motion to answer, she laughed in an almost mad manner, causing Dumbledore to take a step back.

As he watched Hermione's squeaky laughs turn into loud sobs, he turned around to look for Madame Pomfrey. "Poppy…." Seeing she had conveniently left the infirmary, Dumbledore sighed and took the same step forward and moved directly in front of Hermione in an attempt to stop her crying. In his usual calm demeanor, he placed his hand on Hermione's hand and gave a small but warm smile. "Hermione."

Her tears stopping abruptly at hearing Professor Dumbledore say her first name, Hermione looked up into his clear blue eyes, which were just as warm as his smile. "I will do everything in my power to make this all as simple as possible for you but for me to do that, you need to tell me what you want to do. These decisions obviously cannot be made rashly and so…I am going to give you a week's time. Should you choose to keep the child, we will figure out what the next step is. And should you not, then…well." Dumbledore pursed his lips in a tight smile. "A week Miss Granger. I hope that will be enough."

*

As Blaise and Draco stepped out of their class, Draco saw Potter, Weasley, and Weasley's sister gathered in a corner, whispering to one another. Potter and Weasley looked upset as the girl continued to whisper to them, and seeing them reacting in such a way, Draco stopped walking.

He felt his chest constricting, squeezing his heart tightly, as if his body knew that something bad had happened.

They could only be talking about Granger and why she wasn't in class. Something must have happened to her, Draco thought, feeling uneasy. Whatever happened to her, it must have been serious. If she was just a little ill, Weasley's sister wouldn't have come out all the way over here to find Potter and Weasley. Or maybe she was just passing on a message from Granger? Yes…yes. She was probably doing something important…one of her Head Girl duties maybe…and she wanted the two guys to know where she was. Or…ugh.

So much for not thinking about Granger, Draco thought in a hopeless manner, as he tried to step closer to the three.

Blaise looked at him with a confused shrug but Draco made no gesture to explain and instead walked at a snail like pace, hoping to catch a word of the conversation, without giving his presence away.

"It's nothing serious though?" Harry was asking, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not sure. She was going to her suite so I don't think she has any plans of going to her classes," the girl responded. "But the weird part is, Professor Dumbledore stepped out of the infirmary a few moments after…" She stopped talking, when she saw Draco looking at her.

Turning around to see why Ginny had stopped talking, Ron glared at Draco. "Don't you know how to mind your own bloody business?"

Draco clenched his jaw and sneered at Ron. "Get off your fucking high horse Weasley. I have no interest whatsoever in your pathetic little lives." Without a second look at the trio, Draco walked quicker, with Blaise at his side.

When they were out of earshot, Blaise looked at Draco and saw that Draco had a blank expression on his face. Clearing his throat, he said, "Um…hey…I don't want to get you mad or anything but it did seem like you were listening in on them."

Draco stopped for a second, but realizing he would only arouse Blaise's suspicions more, he continued to walk at a more leisurely pace and smiled half heartedly. "Fine, fine, I was listening in. But it was only because I heard the know-it-all's name and infirmary in the same sentence. I wanted to hear how bad it was and how long we could expect her to stay away. You know, so we don't have to listen to her obnoxious voice in class all day," he added with a smirk.

Looking at Blaise out of the corner of the eye, Draco hoped his feeble excuse had worked. When Blaise said nothing, he breathed an inward sigh of relief.

In his relief however, he missed Blaise's dubious look.


End file.
